


KaBOOM!

by ladydragon76



Series: Pew Pew [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: megatron, character: sunstreaker, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Celebratory sex knows no faction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KaBOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pew Pew  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, PWP  
>  **Notes:** A number of people threw me in a vat of carrot juice after they read _Pew Pew_ , and the bunnehs attacked me just as was planned. This is ridiculous and harkens back to my headcanon that Sunstreaker took young, very recently disillusioned Megatron under his wing when he first arrived in the Gladiatorial Pits.

They were both hot as smelters after killing the alien creature, and it took nothing more than a look and nudge from Sunstreaker for Megatron to slip away with the mech while great billows of dust and debris still clouded the air and made it hard for the others to see as they made their escape.

“Has to be fast,” Sunstreaker said, his voice rough with arousal as he caught Megatron’s wrist and pulled him deeper into the thick, tall trees.

“Like old times,” Megatron said, but then he was flying through the air. He grunted at the impact when his back slammed to the ground, then again as Sunstreaker landed on top of him.

“No, like old times would be me making you beg for half the night before finally letting you overload.” Sunstreaker pushed himself up and back, his knees forcibly spreading Megatron’s thighs. “We don’t have time for that today.” The mech’s panel retracted and a very nice spike, that Megatron hadn’t seen in far too long, extended into view.

“You should have been a Decepticon,” Megatron said, gaze shifting to a face too pretty for the violence it masked.

“And you should have stayed a revolutionary instead of becoming a genocidal maniac.” Sunstreaker pushed golden hands up Megatron’s thighs until his thumbs could graze the edges of the dark array cover. “Open.”

“Love me less now?” Megatron dared ask as he retracted his panel.

Aquamarine narrowed to a genuinely angry glare, and Sunstreaker plunged two fingers into Megatron’s valve instead of replying. It hurt just enough, and Megatron gasped as pleasure sizzled up over his sensornet. He rocked his hips up, surprised at just how easy it was to surrender to Sunstreaker. The thrusts didn’t ease up, but the golden mech’s expression shifted into a smirk as Megatron moaned.

“We don’t have all night,” Megatron hissed and spread his legs wider.

Sunstreaker’s low chuckle rolled through Megatron and squeezed around his spark like a vice. “That’s what I said, but wouldn’t it be fun to make you beg?” He removed his fingers, slid his spike in slowly, and begging became a genuine possibility.

Megatron gasped, back arching off the ground he lay sprawled on as lust and need sparked though his lines. He didn’t try to reach for Sunstreaker, remembered how he didn’t like to be touched until it was commanded. _If_ commanded. Primus, he’d trained Megatron well. In all ways.

“Optics on me,” Sunstreaker ordered, his spike sliding almost all the way out. Sensation dragged over nodes that had been neglected for far too long, and Megatron panted as he forced his optics online. Sunstreaker almost smiled. “Good,” he purred, then pushed back in.

“Faster,” Megatron whispered. He clenched his fists to either side of his helm and pushed the backs of them down against the ground to keep from grabbing the mech’s hips and pulling him in. Holding Sunstreaker’s gaze as lust boiled through his body was almost impossible, and Megatron bit his lip against what absolutely would have been a whimper. The golden warrior knew it too.

“Say it,” Sunstreaker said, voice almost crooning.

Megatron growled, considered resisting, but his own memories betrayed him. Compliance meant golden hands on him, fingers tangled in his lines, bliss boiling through him. Submission meant getting exactly what he wanted. Still the words rasped as he spoke them. “Please. I need you.”

Sunstreaker _purred_ , his field radiating smug victory as his hips rolled back only to slam forward. The hot length of his spike drove into the slick valve over and over, the charge snapping higher with each thick plunge. Megatron shook, straining after his overload as his knuckles dug furrows in the earth. He pressed his fists against his helm, and lost the battle to keep his vocalizer quiet. A sharp cry escaped, then another as Sunstreaker curled his fingers into armor gaps and thrust even harder.

“Yeah. Come on,” the golden mech murmured. “Come on.”

They weren’t in the smoky woods. Megatron wasn’t being fragged though grass and soil. The universe zeroed down to two deep sapphire wedges of light and the rising, aching pleasure that filled him. It swelled like a wave against the shore, and Megatron arched into it. For a timeless moment he hung there on the edge, then release crashed over him and his roar echoed off the trees.

Megatron blinked his way back to reality, purring at the warm weight draped over his chest and the heavy presence still filling his valve. The sky was a dazzling blue, and Sunstreaker hummed into his neck, the fingers of one hand rubbing back and forth in a slow, unconscious petting motion. Like all pleasant things, this too had to come to an end, and a sneering face moved into view.

“Cavorting with Autobots, my _lord_?” Starscream asked.

“Clearly,” Megatron replied. Why deny it? Slag, he’d go another round if he didn’t believe it might kill him.

Another face leaned in, and the tyrant couldn’t help a smirk of his own as Prime arched an optic ridge at him. Before he could speak, Sunstreaker did, saying, “Cavorting’s an understatement. Damn, I forgot how good you are.”

Megatron was surprised by the flush of warm pride. “And I you,” he replied, because really, he might’ve actually lost consciousness for a few seconds there, and even if not, he certainly transcended the mundane for a few glorious moments.

“Too bad there’s a war on,” Sunstreaker mumbled.

Starscream rolled his optics, threw up his hands, and stomped off. Prime’s optics flickered. Megatron snickered, and dredged up the will to nudge Sunstreaker into getting up. The warrior did so, but grumbled as he went. “Yes, too bad.” He wobbled as he stood, then shivered as a hot trickle of transfluid drew a pale line down his inner thigh. “Decepticons. Return to base,” Megatron said, not even bothering to shout. Primus, he needed a nap.


End file.
